Who Knows
by Mermain123
Summary: A story  made to celebrate the release of Avril's fourth CD goodbye Amu moved away a long time ago now she's back and meets up with a boy who is he and why is he so famillier


**Mermain123: Hello my wonderful readers**

**Ikuto: what readers?**

**Mermain123: shut up Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: awww you know you are in love with me.**

**Mermain123: excuse for a second –runs to bathroom and barfs in toilet-**

**Ikuto: ...are you done?**

**Mermain123: yes...yes I am. Anyway have you all heard of Avril Lavigne?**

**Ikuto: no.**

**Mermain123: I didn't ask you. Anyway today is the day she releases her new CD. So I decided to write a songfic for her. The song I'll use is Who Knows. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara**

It's been years since Amu had to move and separate from the guardians but she didn't get a chance to keep in contact with them and over time she forgot about them. She was now 22 years old and was visiting her old home in Seiyo with three of her friends. She was walking down the street when she bumped into someone she looked up and her honey eyes met Ruby ones. She saw blonde boy who, she couldn't figure why but, reminded her of a King.

"Oh sorry my bad. I didn't see you there. Hey now that I think of it have we met before? Sorry but your face looks really familiar to me." Said Amu.

"I'm not sure but you look familiar to me as well." Said the Ruby eyed boy.

"Well I've got to go meet my friends Ichigo, Sakura, and Usagi." Bye said Amu. But fate made sure that wouldn't be the last time they met. A few days later Amu went to a little cafe with her friends and it happened that same boy was there as well. Amu's friends begged Amu to go on stage and sing. Considering this was a Karaoke cafe. Amu finally agreed and went up stage. "Hi everyone! I'm Hinamori Amu and I'm gonna sing a song I wrote a few days ago." When the boy heard the name he looked and saw the girl he fell in love with so many years ago.

**Who knows by Avril Lavigne.**

_Yeah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah  
Yeah-eah, yeah_

Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I have seen your face before

I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I like to get to know you a little bit more

The boy blushed thinking that the song reminded him of the encounter they had a few days ago and imagined that the song may have been because of that.__

_[Chorus]__  
I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

Amu sang with so much emotion and referred to the incident that inspired this song.  
_  
Yeah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah,  
Yeah-eah, yeah_

How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find the best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time 

With this part she imagined her child hood love Hotori Tadase but she couldn't put a name or face on the boy. She only remembered him after she met that boy on the street.__

_[Chorus x2]__  
I think there's something more, life's worth living for  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?  
Find yourself, cause I can't find you  
Be yourself, who are you?

Again she imagined her love. She wanted to know so much to find that boy she once and loved.__

Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day

So you go and make it happen  
Do your best just keep on laughing  
I'm telling you, there's always a brand new day

This made the boy smile and knew the lyrics were true. __

_[Chorus]__  
Who knows what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

The boy stood up and went over to Amu once the song was over. "Amu-chan it's been years. It's me Hotori Tadase." The boy who revealed himself as Tadase said. Amu's memories all suddenly came flooding back. "T-Tadase-kuh." Amu blushed. Ichigo came over saw the two and asked them what was happening. "Oh! Ichigo-chan this is an old friend of mine Hotori Tadase. Tadase-kuh this is Amano Ichigo." **(A.N. Don't say Anything!) **"Hello I'm Hotori Tadase. It's nice to meet you Amano-san." Amu smiled "I'm glad you got to meet my friends" she said Tadase smiled back then blushed before asking "Uh-umm Amu-chan would you like to go out with me again?" he blushed really red as he asked her this. Amu just smiled and said back "yes I would Tadase-kuh. I've wanted this for a long time." She blushed as she said this. She smiled before giving him a small kiss "I love you Tadase-kuh." She replied with a really red face. Tadase looked like a tomato when he replied "I love you too Amu-chan." And in their hearts the charas all smiled at the new couple.

**Mermain123: Thanks for reading this really bad story I really wanted to do a songfic for the release but had major writers block. **

**Ikuto: It is a bad story.**

**Mermain123: I don't need to hear that from you. You perverted cosplay cat.**

**Ikuto: -smirks- just like Amu. I knew you loved me.**

**Mermain123: No I don't and neither does Amu. By the way I've got my eggs everyone!**

**They're all blue eggs with a small design. One has angel wings, another has a pencil on it, and the third has a little witch hat. I hope they all hatch soon.**


End file.
